It's a Small World, Ain't It?
by Scarlett Phoenix
Summary: Two Joes find out they're related.


Disclaimers: G. I. Joe belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, Devils Due and probably others, but not me. I'm borrowing Uncle Dan's name from G. I. Joe Reborn and am using him as Scarlett's uncle from her mother's side.  
  
AN: Just a little thought I had while at the park and had to get it written down.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Why did I go with her?" Duke sat in his office skimming through the hundreds upon hundreds of emails he received while he was away. Most he could send to the trash immediately. Some he filed to look at later, although, he probably never would. He swore at the fifty or so that he had to read. He hated to think what his in basket would have looked like had they not gone virtually paperless. Although, he would have gladly faced that or anything COBRA could have conjured up than go on that trip.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** Last month **  
  
Duke answered his phone, happy to hear her voice, "Are you ready for your trip?"  
  
"Not yet. You know I'm a last minute packer," Scarlett said, sarcastically. "Seriously, I'm not sure about this whole thing. It would be nice to have someone I know go along with me."  
  
"Your dad and brothers will be there. Don't tell me you don't know them," laughed Duke. "Hell, you might even run into Barbeque. He's going over there also."   
  
"What I meant was..."  
  
"Oh, No! Don't even think about it. Meeting your dad and brothers was bad enough. I am so not meeting the whole clan."  
  
"But I already have your ticket. And it's non-refundable, so you're going," Scarlett said quickly, right as she hung up her phone before Duke could catch on to what she said and respond.  
  
** Two and a half weeks later **  
  
Duke mumbled to himself on the plane, mad he let her convince him to go along. "Protector. Yeah right. I'm the one who needs protecting, especially if this bunch is anything like her family here in the States." He felt Scarlett's glare and kick, but chose to continue in his grumbling.   
  
They arrived in Ireland around noon, completely jetlagged. Scarlett's dad, Patrick, and her uncle, Dan, met them at the airport. After the introductions and hugs, they drove to Dan's home. Along the way, Patrick and Dan tried to explain the reason Patrick and her mother left their homeland. Scarlett, intrigued at the story, had an even greater respect and awe of her father. She even felt guilty of some of the stuff she did growing up. Her dad left everything (family, friends, and even money) behind so she and her brothers would have a safer place to live. Scarlett knew that her parents immigrated to America before she was born and how they risked everything to start up the dojo, but she had no idea of what they left behind. Most was left to Patrick's mother-in-law to ensure she would be able to live out the rest of her life not having to worry for anything.  
  
After spending the past few days meeting some of her extended family for the first time, Duke, Scarlett, and a few of her cousins headed off to a pub. They sat at an outdoor table and shared a pitcher of beer. Duke thought he saw a familiar face down the street. "Nah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barbeque took some time off to see his relatives as he normally did this time of the year. This afternoon, some of them decided to walk around town and maybe hit a bar or two. Of course, they walked into the first bar they came to and ordered a round of beers. They left and headed down the street towards the next bar, O'Malley's, their favorite. After a couple more rounds of beer and some friendly games of darts, Barbeque stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. Were his eyes deceiving him? He decided to investigate. He grabbed his group and headed across the street. If he was wrong, they would simply get a table and order something to eat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A middle-aged man tapped Scarlett's cousin's shoulder and yelled out, "What are you doing here? And who is this lovely stranger?"   
  
Maire, the cousin, jumped out of her seat and hugged the man, "I thought you said you would never step foot in this pub."   
  
"You all remember Gabe, the stray one? He still thinks he likes living in the States." They all laughed, except for Barbeque, who was shocked to find his CO and good friend sitting at the table with his cousins. Barbeque made his way around the table hugging everyone, "Might as well include the two of you." Barbeque looked at Scarlett, wanting to know what her connection to this group was.  
  
Maire, feeling introductions were needed, spoke up, "Everyone, this is Shana and her friend, Duke." She went on to name the others who came in with Barbeque.  
  
"I know who they are, but what are you doing here with my family?" Barbeque directed the question to Scarlett, knowing she was the only reason Duke was there.  
  
"Your family?! These are MY cousins," replied a confused Scarlett.  
  
Barbeque paused for a moment, taking in the information, "No way! This is not happening. It's not possible." After calming down a bit, he continued, "How, exactly, are you related to this group?"  
  
"I just told you, we're cousins," Scarlett blurted out of frustration. She was trying to figure out this mess for herself. "Sorry, this is all new to me. I'm meeting my family for the first time. Maire's father, Dan, and my mother were brother and sister."  
  
Barbeque's mouth fell wide open at the realization of who his teammate and friend was. "Shit! You're Macayle's daughter?"  
  
"That would be my mother's name. So, how are you related to this crazy bunch?"  
  
"My dad is Dan and Macayle's older brother." Barbeque stated matter-of-factly. "That makes us cousins." Shana almost fainted upon hearing those words. It couldn't have been the alcohol, she could drink twice or three times as much as she had so far. She had known Barbeque ever since he joined the Joe team and never imagined they might be related. Sure they had some similar features, but attributed them to their Irish backgrounds. That and she had no clue how big her family really was.  
  
Barbeque uttered a string of vulgarities as he paced around the table. Scarlett and Maire glared at him. "I just realized something," he continue swearing until he was coming up with some colorful phrases that had everyone laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Scarlett demanded. Barbeque, not wanting to say anything in front of his CO and her boyfriend, kept pacing and was now inventing a series of new words and phrases. Duke, tired of the scene, demanded an explanation.  
  
After Duke promised not to take it personally and not to reprimand him, Barbeque explained, "What would you do if you just found out the person you've had fantasies about for the past several years is your first cousin?"  
  
"What type of fantasies?" asked a concerned Duke.  
  
"You know... uh... Damn it, just what the hell does every other male on this planet think of when they see a pretty girl? Now, picture that you just found out that this girl is your close relative."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** Back to the present **  
  
Duke, recollecting the experience, was glad he had those two out of his hair for a few days. They needed time to catch up. He laughed at the thought of Barbeque and Scarlett working together all this time and never knowing they were cousins. He never imagined anyone could have that many relatives; it seemed like they were related to everyone on that island. He shrugged at the thought of it being him instead of Barbeque. "Thank God, my folks are from Germany. No chance of that happening to us, Red." Duke thought as he sank into his chair and continued weeding through his emails. 


End file.
